


Sweet Vodka

by ginvash



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: tolya捡了只小狗回去
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Mitchell x Anatoly
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻 拉郎  
> Anatoly出自Daredevil夜魔侠   
> Mitchell出自Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare使命召唤：高级战争  
> Yefim是Mitchell的俄国名字   
> Tolya是Anatoly的昵称

Anatoly没想到Mitchell酒量差到这种地步，他只给了他小半杯伏特加，酒还没喝完，人就已经晕乎乎的陷进沙发里了。Anatoly咂了下舌，看来他哥哥那句“还不如个娘们儿能喝”真的没说错。把Mitchell手里快要翻倒的酒杯拿到一旁矮桌上，凑过去拍了拍他的脸问，“喂！Yefim，你还行吗？”

整个人靠在沙发背上发呆的Mitchell缓慢的眨了眨眼，转向Anatoly的脸。“Tolya。”他用有些含混却无比轻快的声音叫道，接着绽出个大大的微笑。

Anatoly被逗乐了似的捏了捏他的脸说：“你得快些学会喝酒了，现在这样可不行。”

高大的美国人像个小学生一样乖巧的点点头，然后扭了扭身体，又往下滑了几寸，现在他几乎就是半躺在沙发上的。原本健康的肤色此时因为酒精而泛起一层粉红，从开领T恤大敞的领口露出来的脖颈与胸口最为明显，与白色的布料形成鲜明对比。大概是有些轻微酒精过敏，Anatoly看着Mitchell不安分的在靠背上蹭动着脊背，手指也不时伸进衣领里抓挠。“痒？”他问。

Mitchell不太高兴的挤挤眼，又胡乱在锁骨处抓了几下。“背也痒。”他哼哼着半拧过身，示意对方帮他挠一挠。

起先Anatoly只是隔着衣料用指尖轻轻搔刮，可喝醉的大个子好像还嫌不爽快，拉扯着衣摆去掉了那层阻碍。于是Anatoly的手指就落在了同样通红的背上，覆着一点薄汗的皮肤触感良好，在酒精的蒸熏下升高了不少的体温热烘烘的烤着他的手，原本酒量很好的俄国人觉得自己也有些醉意了。

“还有哪里痒？”Anatoly就着Mitchell下滑的重力把他放倒在沙发上，顺势骑上去压住他乱蹬的腿。

突然躺平的Mitchell呆愣了几秒消化他听到的问题，然后两手在胸腹上乱摸了几下才成功把上衣掀起来。他眯着眼朝上方的人笑的天然无害，半张的唇间隐约能看到抵着门牙的舌尖。Anatoly舔了舔发干的嘴唇，听见醉酒之后仿佛回归低龄的男人以一种小孩子撒娇的口气嘟囔道：“肚子，肚子也痒。”

这次Anatoly没再用挠的，而是摊开手掌稍加用力来回蹭着袒露出来的发红皮肤。Mitchell大概是喜欢这样，又把衣服往上拉了拉，胸口也一并暴露给对方。他左侧胸膛与锁骨的位置有刚刚抓挠留下的一道道红印，就错落在乳头上方。Anatoly把手移动过去揉了几下，无意间擦过乳晕时，身下的人发出声细小的抽气，身体也跟着颤了一下。他挑起眉，看着那个美国大兵眼神朦胧的冲着自己笑，忽然就起了玩儿心，再次故意蹭过对方已经挺立起来的乳头，满意的听到一声柔软沙哑的呻吟。

“舒服了吗，Yefim？” Anatoly勾起嘴角询问身下的男人。后者点点头，牵起他依旧放在自己胸口的手来到嘴边，伸出舌头沿着中指根部舔到指尖，再含住第一个指节吸吮了一会儿后，吐息般的说：“喜欢Tolya的手。”

“只有手？”人口贩子压低身体，另一只手撑在美国人枕着的沙发扶手上，贴着他的唇角问。

微侧过脸，Mitchell笑弯的嘴唇擦过Anatoly的，在那一丁点儿距离消失前，轻声道：“也喜欢Tolya。”

Mitchell闭上眼睛，唇顺从地张开让Anatoly的舌尖探进来。灵活的舌头在他口腔中轻柔的搅动与舔舐让他发出软腻的哼声，扬起下颚配合着对方变换着角度的吮吸。他的手松松的拽着Anatoly的衣服，腰部不由自主的扭摆着想要贴近上方的身体。

Annatoly轻咬着Mitchell的下唇，沉下腰让臀部紧挨在他胯下，毫不意外的感受到那里隆起的硬度。Mitchell则因为这一接触发出了小动物般的呜咽，挺起身体向上顶着。俄国人笑了出来，喉头间的震颤传递到两人相贴的唇上，引的下方的男人抬手揽住了他的肩背压向自己。

Anatoly空出来的那只手又回到了Mitchell身上，沿着腹侧的肌肉纹路来回抚弄了几下，拇指描摹过胸肌轮廓按在挺立的乳头上。Mitchell猛的抖了一下，这使还在亲吻的他们牙齿磕在了一起。Anatoly稍稍退开，舔了舔自己发酸的门牙，看到对方也牙酸的皱起脸，就也舔上他的牙齿，舌尖在牙龈处安抚的按了按。他的两根手指轻捻着Mitchell的乳尖，感受着男人的呼吸随着自己手上的动作亦快亦慢，甚至偶尔加重力道的那下就干脆滞住了。

“我都不知道你这里这么敏感。”人口贩子的嘴唇转到男人下巴上轻浅啄着，有些戏谑的说。

喝醉的美国大兵早就被先前绵长的亲吻搞的头晕目眩了，他的脑袋里像是塞满了棉花，除了骑在他身上的这个人的触碰外再也感觉不到其他。他喘息着，胸膛上下起伏，可捏着他乳头的手黏住了似的怎么也不躲开，一股股酥麻的快感自揉捏的压力中诞出，窜向他的四肢，窜向他的脑子，连带着一阵热潮，窜向他胯下硬起来的阴茎。

“Tolya……”Mitchell小声叫着俄国人的名字，双脚蹬踹着沙发，好让腰跨抬的更高些，以便胀痛的性器能在贴着他下体的臀部上得到更多挤压与摩擦。浓重的鼻音与湿润迷茫的蓝眼睛让他看起来可怜兮兮的，与平时精神抖擞的大型犬状态完全不同。

“噢，Yefim，我都不知道该禁你的酒还是鼓励你平时多喝点儿了”Anatoly笑着摇摇头，俯身贴上Mitchell的额头蹭了蹭。“你现在这样子简直让我想干你。”

谁知Mitchell也蹭了回来，还伴随着小姑娘般的咯咯笑声。他把上方的男人搂到怀里，鼻子埋进暗金色的发丝中满足地深吸了口气，口齿不清哼哼着，“喜欢Tolya。”

Anatoly从Mitchell的手臂中撑起自己，再把他双手按在头部两侧，仔细凝视了他片刻，开口问道：“告诉我，Mitchell，以前有人上过你吗？”

Mitchell来到俄罗斯之后就很少听到别人叫他的本名了，反应了几秒才意识到那是他的姓氏，他摇摇头，蓬松的棕发在沙发皮面上扫出细微的沙沙声。

俄国人抿抿嘴继续问：“想让我上你吗？”

起初Mitchell就只是盯着他瞧，脸上没有任何表情，就在Anatoly以为他会拒绝的时候，Mitchell又笑了起来，“好啊。”他听见他这么说。

Anatoly低头吻住他，并没深入，只轻触一会儿便分开。Mitchell不满的哼哼着想追上来继续，Anatoly只是勾着嘴角退开，亲上了他的颈侧。湿润的唇瓣一下下印上那里搏动的血管，偶尔换上舌尖与牙齿舔舐啃咬，继而来到锁骨，舔过泛着热度的杂乱抓痕。

“你身上真热。”Anatoly的唇贴在Mitchell皮肤上，声音模糊。

“里面更热。”Mitchell看着男人的发旋，在喘息间轻叹。

人口贩子猛然抬头盯着他的脸，眼底滚动起深暗的欲望。“这么挑逗我你会后悔的。”

美国人听了只是继续看着他咯咯笑，把早已说过多次的话又重复了一遍。“喜欢Tolya。”

“啊，知道了，你可以再想点儿别的话说。”Anatoly笑着含住Mitchell一侧乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕转动几圈后就拨弄起那个小肉粒。掌下握着的手腕不太用力的挣动了几下，他干脆松开它们，转而扶住Mitchell的腰部。

当乳头被Anatoly的牙齿轻轻叼住时，Mitchell小声叫了出来，他抓住俄国人的肩膀说不清是想要推开还是按向自己。他一声声叫着Anatoly的名字，呼吸越发急促，落在皮肉上的每一次吸吮都让他忍不住发颤。

“想用安全套吗？”Anatoly下移的嘴唇来到Mitchell腹部，舔过一块块腹肌相接处的凹陷，舌尖探进肚脐搔弄。

“不——”Mitchell大口换着气，手指插进男人的发间随着他的动作紧紧松松。

Anatoly跪到Mitchell腿间，解开他的裤扣连带内裤一起拽下，跳脱出来的勃起性器晃了晃歪向一边。他吹了声口哨，推起Mitchell的腿往两侧分开，暴露出整个下体。他的美国大兵有根很漂亮的阴茎，说实话Anatoly还挺喜欢舔他的，但今天并不打算那么做，所以只是在圆润的顶端响亮的亲了一口。

“别碰自己好吗？”Anatoly用舌头顺了顺Mitchell的耻毛，从腹股沟一直舔吻到大腿内侧，两边轮流做了一遍，唯独没去关照中间挺立的阴茎。

Mitchell犹豫了一下还是点点头。身体全然放松的等着Anatoly即将带给他的一切。他感到对方湿热的吐息一下下扫过他的下体，被唾液沾湿的部位很快就随着蒸发抽走一部分热量冷却下来，但紧接着又在体内逐渐升腾的情潮中重新燃气热度。

Anatoly卡住Mitchell的膝弯更高的推起两条长腿，饱胀的阴囊向前垂去为他让出欣赏那个紧闭入口绝佳视野。他抬头朝Mitchell看了一眼，后者也正在看他，勾了勾嘴角，Anatoly伸出舌尖贴了上去。

以往两人做爱都是Anatoly作为被进入的一方，他们彼此都挺满足于此，也就没想过要调换位置。温湿的舌面刷过入口处环状肌肉的触感新奇又怪异，从未被人如此对待过的Mitchell不禁畏缩了一下，下意识想要并起腿。Anatoly故意更大幅度的掰开他的大腿，又重重舔了一下，这次舌尖几乎顶了进去。

“别紧张，想想你舔我的时候。”人口贩子安抚道。

这话似乎有效，Mitchell糊成一团的脑袋里浮现出那些他用舌头操开Anatoly的画面，被唾液浸湿的褶皱闪着淫靡的光泽，而他的情人就在他不屑的舔弄下毫不掩饰的放荡呻吟着。操，从他那个角度看过去真是棒极了。Mitchell喉咙里挤出一声难耐的响动，绷紧的腰部软了下来。

“这样好多了。”Anatoly在穴口吮出湿润的水声，用舌头把口中蓄积的唾液推到那里作为润滑，灵活的舌尖蛇一样摆动着向内钻去。

“这太……怪了……”Mitchell抽了口气，手指抠进沙发里。“我能……我能感觉到你在动。”

Anatoly哼出声鼻音，大概是在笑。Mitchell的小洞不受控的阵阵紧缩，挤压着他的舌头，他尽可能的深入，舔弄过所能触及到的每一寸肠壁，间或用上牙齿刮擦周围细嫩的皮肤。猛烈的抽吸与细小的呻吟声不断从上方传来，他用上所有技巧舔弄了一会儿，最后在翕动的入口亲吻了一下才移开脸。

“在这儿等一会儿好吗，我得去拿润滑剂。”Anatoly放下Mitchell的腿，在他膝盖上轻轻拍拍。可Mitchell拉住了他，左手在沙发背底部的接缝处来回摸索了几下，从里面抠出支快要被挤变形的润滑剂。

人口贩子的眉毛简直要挑进头发里了。“Vovka知道你在沙发里藏了润滑剂会气疯的。”

Mitchell只是抿嘴露出个有些羞涩的微笑，小声说：“这是上次落在这里的，我想大概还会用到就塞进去了。”

“看来很有远见。”Anatoly说着打开盖子往手上挤了些。他用拇指在括约肌上揉了几下，微微向旁扒开，另一只润滑过的手抵上了入口。“深呼吸。”看着Mitchell照做了之后就缓慢的塞进了一个指节。

那玩意儿真凉。这是屁股里被捅进一根沾满润滑剂的手指时，Mitchell最先想到的东西。Anatoly的手指很长，速度稳定的进入他身体的过程漫长又触感清晰。他能感到骨节通过入口滑进肠道，挨擦着粘膜一直向内移动。

“还好？”Mitchell听到对方问，他张了张嘴，最终只是点点头，没发出声音。Anatoly凑过去吻他，一边提醒他记得喘气，一边抽回手指再插进去。当Mitchell的肠道终于有些适应了异物的侵入，不再紧紧夹着他的手，Anatoly才又加进了一根手指，并起两只一起进出扩张接下来要用到的地方。Mitchell因为承受了更大尺寸的东西而微微皱起眉，那不算太疼，但也绝对说不上舒服。

“虽然想跟你说些好听的话，但是第一次肛交可能不会有太大快感。”人口贩子用指腹一点点按压过肠壁，找寻着前列腺想让对方能好受些。“并不是所有人都喜欢被操屁股的。”他跟着又说。

Mitchell听到这里眨了眨眼，忽然撑起上身握住Anatoly正在动作的那只手。“我以为你喜欢……”声音里带着明显的委屈与不安。

“什么？”俄国人疑惑的看了他一眼，Mitchell脸上的表情就像被人踹了一脚的大狗似的，  
在酒精作用下松动的泪腺甚至让那双狗狗眼里冒出了水汽。Anatoly随即明白了他是以为自己在抱怨他们的性爱。

“噢，不是那个意思。”Anatoly空着的那只手安慰的揉了揉Mitchell的头发。“虽然在遇到你之前总是我上别人比较多，但我确实喜欢，而且难道你看不出来我多爱你的老二吗？”他朝对方挤挤眼，舌头在口腔内顶起腮部模仿了个口交的姿态。

Mitchell一下红了脸，就好像他的脸还能更红一样。他收回手，撑在那里不知道该说点儿什么，而谢谢你喜欢我的老二似乎不是个好选择。好在Anatoly在他不好意思到燃烧起来之前推着他胸口将他按回了沙发上。

“行了大个子，现在躺好了，让我好好干你的小屁股。”

Mitchell闭上眼吸了口气，他身体里的手指再次动了起来。他不清楚在自己为Anatoly做扩张时那个男人都在想些什么，反正他的脑子里一片空白，意识完全跟着那些手指走了。当俄国人微微弯起指节按擦过某处时，Mitchell的身体像脱水的鱼一样从沙发上弹了起来。

“Tolya……”Mitchell有些无助的叫着男人的名字，那股感觉陌生又强烈，让他的脚趾都蜷了起来。

“没做过直肠检查吗？”人口贩子笑的有些不怀好意，他又往那里按了几下，手指立即被收缩的肠道紧紧箍住了。“你以为你怎么把我操射的，嗯？”

带着俄国口音的慵懒腔调使这句话听起来下流无比，Mitchell不觉得现在他还有余力能处理这个。贴在他下腹的阴茎正因为Anatoly手指的操弄与言语上的调戏抽痛的淌出汁液，可得不到触碰始终让他离高潮远了那么几步。

“啊，我说什么来着？”Anatoly拍开Mitchell伸向自己下体的手，“别逼我找根绳子把你这儿勒住，相信我，你不会想要那样的。”

Mitchell只好改为抓住自己皱巴巴的上衣，接受对方作为他不听话的惩罚又加进来的一根手指。他看着Anatoly边抽动手腕在他体内进出边单手往连接处挤了更多润滑剂，又粘又凉的胶状物渗进指缝间被带进直肠，抽送中发出湿粘猥亵的声响。这次括约肌对进一步的扩张没怎么抗议，但异物感依旧鲜明，内壁上的每一下摩擦都带来十分明白的感触。

Anatoly没再刻意按揉他的前列腺，而是随意的在指头进出时挨挨碰碰。Mitchell无法预测哪一下会碰到那个要命的地方，毫无防备的来那么一下真的太过刺激了，所以他只好微微绷紧肢体好让自己能有点儿准备，可这反而加剧了他对体内手指的感知度。

“你夹的太紧了。”人口贩子在他大腿根拍了一下，不疼，但是很响，Mitchell吓了一跳，嗓子里溢出声小小的哀叫。Anatoly知道他差不多适应了，坏笑着瞥了他一眼，干脆的抽出了手指说：“放松，我要换上更粗更大的了。”

Anatoly从他体内拔出的三根手指湿淋淋的，Mitchell看着他弯着嘴角把那只手摊开在面前看了看，然后含住中指吮了一个来回。Mitchell听到自己喉咙里发出声哽住般的呜咽，那画面太过色情了，强烈的视觉冲击直接作用到了他硬的发疼的下体，连带着他全身都被羞耻与兴奋混杂在一起的情感搞的要烧起来了。

俄国人站起身脱掉衣裤的动作更是磨人，他直视着躺在沙发上的男人的眼睛，不紧不慢的一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，任布料滑过肩膀掉落在地，然后搭上腰带，挑起搭扣扯开它，两指解开裤扣拉下拉链，两手分别扶住裤腰，连内裤一起褪至脚踝。

Mitchell的目光黏在Anatoly身上，看他迈出那堆衣物跪回他分开的腿间。早已挺立的阴茎随着动作轻微摇晃着，龟头已布上湿润的水泽。他难耐的吞咽了一下，发觉自己似乎相当期待这个，被进入，被占有，被这个男人操到大声尖叫。

Anatoly皮肤很白，身形瘦而结实，上身纹满墨色刺青。Mitchell很喜欢他两侧锁骨下方对称的芒星，每次做爱都会花些时间亲吻它们，但现下的位置似乎是做不到那个了，所以他就只是盯着那里瞧。

俄国人感受到他的视线所在，把手放到那里摩挲了几下。“喜欢这个？”他问。

Mitchell着迷的点点头。

“我可以跟我哥哥说，也给你这个。”Anatoly笑笑，口气中带着认真的试探。“我甚至可以亲自帮你纹上。”

Mitchell伸出手够向那里，Anatoly配合的前倾好让他能碰到自己。一只更大的手覆上Anatoly的，带着他的指尖一起沿着芒星的轮廓移动。“它在你身上更好看。”Mitchell眯着眼几乎是无意识的呢喃出这话。

Anatoly看着他，明白这个美国人大概是没搞懂自己话中的意思，没再多说什么，反手握住他的手掌拉到唇边吻了一下，开口问道：“那么，言归正传，准备好了吗？”

Mitchell再次点点头，嘴角弯出的笑容带着几分羞涩。他竖起膝盖配合上方的男人调整好位置，Anatoly跪在那里往阴茎上涂上更多润滑剂。Mitchell感受到一根火热的东西顶上身后的入口时，下意识屏住了呼吸。

“深呼吸。”Anatoly又提醒他，抱着Mitchell的一条腿推进自己。

Mitchell开始急促的换着气，逐渐被撑开的肠道传来满胀的钝痛，有些发酸的鼻子招惹的眼底开始渗出泪水，他不得不快速眨动眼睛好让模糊的视线恢复清明。“Tolya……”他小声叫着俄国人的名字，不断深入阴茎快要使他喘不过气了，泪水终究还是滑出了眼眶，隐没在鬓发中。

“看着我，Mitchell。”一片混乱中他听到Anatoly的声音。Mitchell找寻到对方的眼睛，对上那双不同于自己的浅蓝眸子。“感觉到了吗？我在你里面了。” 被热汤紧致的肠壁包裹挤压的感觉让Anatoly发出声满足的叹息。他以拇指轻轻揉了揉两人相连的部位，肛门处的褶皱已经被阴茎撑至几近平滑，先前的扩张与足够的润滑使得第一次承受男人的Mitchell并没受到伤害。他俯身凑到Mitchell颊侧，舔去湿润的泪痕，吐息般的耳语，“还有，你里面真的很热。”

Miitchell蹙眉呻吟着抱住Anatoly，后者将他被汗水粘在前额的发丝向后拢去，亲吻露出来额头。那些吻轻柔地爱抚过眉骨与眼睑，唇瓣轻抿住颤动的睫毛逗弄了会儿，再沿着挺直的鼻梁向下，小小的啃了鼻尖一口。Mitchell微仰起脸脸好让Anatoly的嘴唇贴上自己的，吞掉他口中呼出的热气，作为交换送出舌叶忍他吸吮。

人口贩子并没急着在Mitchell体内进出，他一手撑稳自己，一手悠闲地抚摸着下方这剧肉体。潮热的皮肤带着一种出汗后的轻微滞涩感，这让指尖的末梢神经更好的将触感原本的传送到大脑，挑起更多的兴奋与满足感。每当Anatoly变换亲吻的角度，或是啃咬Mitchelld的唇舌，那包裹着他的地方都会忠实的做出反应，敏感的绞紧放松，不断给予阴茎刺激。他的手指拂过Mitchell胸部时，捏了乳头一下，猛然收缩的肠道让他舒服得发出低沉的喉音。

“觉得疼吗？”Anatoly舔着Mitchell溢出嘴角的唾液轻声问。

Mitchell似乎仔细思考了一下才摇摇头，他是被撑的不太舒服，但并非疼痛。

“那我可要用力干你了。”俄国人露出个笑，脸颊与眼角扯出的纹路使他看起来像只逮到猎物的野猫。“事先提醒，我打算等一下让你也干我一次，所以现在不会让你射，就努力憋一会儿，嗯？”

Mitchell看着Anatoly眨眨眼，他对于这个要求完全没意见，究竟在麻醉他大脑神经的同时大概也麻痹了他老二的反应，一番撩拨下来他只是持续的亢奋，并没有什么射精感。“先让我看看你是怎么操男人的。”这话仿佛不受控的自己溜出他的嘴巴，愣了一下后，Mitchell嘿嘿笑起来。

Anatoly挑了挑眉，以后撤腰杆再重重顶回去作为了回答。

第一下撞的Mitchell眼前几乎闪出白光，他毫无防备的整个人都被顶的在沙发上往前搓了好几公分。Anatoly坏笑着咬住下唇退出自己，环着他的大腿向后拖的同时又狠狠顶撞进去。Mitchell放声叫出来，又热又烫的性器摩擦着他的肠道，即便有润滑剂的辅助也挡不住阴茎离开时的拉扯感，他有种自己的肠子快要被拽出体外的错觉。而男人整根没入时，每一次都是那么深，隔着肠壁挤压着他腹腔内的脏器，阵阵泛起的呕吐感涌上喉头，让他仰头哽咽。

“Yefim你真美。”Anatoly的眼睛锁在Mitchell身上，视线扫过那人紧闭的眼睛，翕张的鼻翼，吐息的嘴唇，拉直的颈项线条，他自喉间发出声猫一样的咕哝，持续抽送着自己。再开口时亢奋的神经已经让他的语言系统切换不到英语了，大量的俄语单词从他口中蹦出来，一些夸赞的、咒骂的、下流淫秽的词句，他只知道自己想把那些词都按在眼前这个男人身上。

而Mitchell根本没听清Anatoly在说什么，他的听力被对方阴囊拍打他臀部的声音，以及他汗湿的皮肤摩擦沙发皮面的吱嘎噪音所占据，这些无不提醒着他正在被男人狠狠操着的事实。他觉得自己的体温热的跟厉害了，比先前伏特加带来的温度还要高，他的鼻腔在发热，胸口在发热，小腹在发热，吞吐着Anatoly阴茎的下体更是热的要燃烧起来。

“Tolya……Tolya……”Mitchell一遍遍念着男人的昵称，思绪全部被那个人占满了。心脏像是即将冲出胸腔那般剧烈搏动着，将其中不断涌现的炽烈的爱意随着血液压向四肢百骸。

Anatoly放缓了速度压低身体吻住他，让舌头进出他口腔的节奏与自己进出他身体的节奏保持一致。早已适应的甬道使抽插的动作顺畅许多，身下的人搂住他的肩膀，抬起两腿相扣在他后腰上，Anatoly会意的再次加快了动作，轻浅但快速的晃动挺动腰臀，一下下顶进紧致的穴洞里。

Mitchell硬挺的阴茎被挤在两人紧贴的身体之间，持续的快感传递回荡在鼠蹊处，让湿润的龟头流出更多前液。可后穴里在前列腺上若有似无的挨擦顶弄与身前得不到确切触碰的性器都使他难以得到满足，加上被酒精钝化的感官，高潮离他还很遥远。

“嘘……好孩子，再忍一下。”Anatoly忽然吮着他的唇角安抚着他，Mitchell这才意识到自己刚刚可能是叫喊着想要射精之类的话了。他哼哼了几声，在下腹又一阵的抽搐中夹紧了屁股。

“噢对，就这样，用力夹着我。”Anatoly兴奋的称赞着他，更大力的律动了一会儿后，抽出自己，手指在那根被各种混合在一起的液体搞的湿哒哒的阴茎上快速撸动着，让一股股白浊的液体喷射在了Mitchell仍旧硬着的阴茎上。

Mitchell看着上方的男人低着头大口喘息，垂下的金色睫毛不住颤动着，有汗珠自他鼻尖滴下，落在起伏的胸膛上。Anatoly抬起头对上他的眼睛，脸上浮现起高潮后餍足慵懒的笑意，指尖轻轻点过Mitchell覆满他精液的龟头，嗓音低哑的说：“该你了，亲爱的。”

Anatoly跨到Mitchell身上，舔掉他鼻子上细密的汗水。“我猜你不他喜欢被操的感觉。”他说。

美国人明显还没缓过神，眼睛没什么焦距的定在Anatoly脸上，过了半响才哼哼唧唧的回答：“如果你能摸摸我的话感觉会好的多。”

Anatoly笑出来，“留着把你儿子挤在我屁股里吧，比起手它们肯定更喜欢那里。”

Mitchell捂住眼睛呻吟了一声，又因为这种毫无廉耻的下流调侃红了脸，他简直怀疑有没有什么东西是能让Anatoly也感到不好意思的，这难道就是种族差距吗？

“真抱歉，大概没有。”人口贩子读出Mitchell内心的疑问并作出回答。“不过我很期待你能尝试一下找回我的羞耻感。”他漫不经心的拨弄起Mitchell的一侧乳头，接着开口问道：“你应该差不多酒醒了？”

“大概吧……”Mitchell闷闷地应了一声。

Anatoly沉吟了片刻，从一边捞过那支快被挤瘪的塑料管排在Mitchell胸口。“那来吧，把我弄松点儿。”说完就调转了方向，膝盖分开跪在男人肋侧，臀部朝向他。

俄国人刚刚射精过的阴茎柔软的垂在胯下，就悬在Mitchell腹部上方，柱身的粘膜还泛着湿润的光泽。Mitchell忽然就有股想要把它含在嘴里吸吮的冲动，于是他在沙发上费力的向下挪动到合适的位置，而在此期间Anatoly一直低头从自己两腿间似笑非笑的看着他。

终于躺定后，Mitchell扶住Anatoly的阴茎引向自己的嘴，显示舔了舔顶端的小孔，品尝其上残留的精液味道，舌尖划过那道裂缝，沿着龟头转动了一圈，再整个含住。他的情人发出鼓励的轻叹，塌下上身伏爬到他腿上，柔软的发丝搔弄着他的皮肤，一直痒到了心里。他用口唇为Anatoly服务了一会儿，但由于不应期的关系，俄国人的性器始终处于半充血状态，并没有完全勃起。

“就放着它别管了。”Anatoly阻止了Mitchell继续为他口交，“现在动动你的手，干点儿正经的。”

将口中的阴茎吐出来，Mitchell推着Anatoly向前爬了一步，好让自己能看清他的臀缝。后者干脆一条腿垂到地上，身体完全爬到男人身上。Mitchell分开他的臀瓣，在中心入口处挤出管体里最后一点儿润滑剂，食指按揉了几下周围的褶皱，浅浅探入一个指节。

“快一点没关系。”人口贩子收紧身体夹了一下后穴中的手指，催促道。

Mitchell听了便将整根指头推入，抽出再插入时带进更多润滑，翻转着指腹涂抹过肠壁。反复几次后中指也加入进来，挤过那圈肌肉环后Anatoly小声抽吸了一下，身体下意识的扭动着想要摆脱入侵的异物，Mitchell放在他大腿上的手来回抚摸着给予安抚，待对方的身体重又放松下来、将全部体重压回他身上，才再次抽送起手指。

当穴口外那些润滑剂全数被推进Anatoly体内后，Mitchell稍稍岔开两指，更大的扩张内壁，从撑开的缝隙处可以看到内部湿润红艳的、蠕动着的肠肉。Mitchell吞咽下口腔中分泌出的唾液正考虑换成舌头来操开Anatoly时，他听到他说：“可以了。”

不等Mitchell反应，Anatoly便从他手指上爬开，仍旧处于剪刀状分开的两指划过他的肠壁，让俄国人低低的呻吟出来。

“小心点儿。”Mitchell轻声责备。

Anatoly再次调转方向骑到男人胯上，歪着嘴角冲他一笑，低头扶正那根沾满自己精液的阴茎，落下身体坐了上去。

Mitchell硬了老半天的性器终于进到了一个能让他爽翻天的地方，他没忍住叫了出来，连脚趾都蜷曲着抠住沙发。Anatoly的下体吞入他一半后向上提了提腰，再次下落直到根部没入，没得到完全扩张的甬道紧的要命，勒的Mitchell隐隐有些疼。

“Tolya……”Mitchell攥住Anatoly的腰把他按在自己身上，止住他抬起身体的动作，“你太紧了……”

“想射就射。”俄国人握住Mitchell的手腕，借助自身良好的腰力上下移动起身体。他闭着眼，眉头微蹙，棕发男人尺寸可观的阴茎破开他的身体带来难以忽视的胀痛，但那份疼痛同时又刺激着交感神经分泌出内啡肽，兴奋夹杂着快感逐渐席卷而来。他晃动着屁股，试图变换角度好让Mitchell能顶到他的前列腺，终于对准那里后，他开始加快速度，吞吐阴茎的同时又碾压自己的兴奋点。

Mitchell听着Anatoly口中再次冒出俄语，速度太快他只能隐约分辨出大致是些类似“操，真他妈爽。”的句子。但不管Anatoly在说什么，Mitchell都觉得那性感极了，认识他之前从没见过谁能把俄语说的如此使人性欲高涨。房间内大窗照射进来的阳光照得他的皮肤泛起炫目的白光，身前的两颗芒星与十字架随着身体的动作晃动着。Mitchell盯着Anatoly起伏的身体，想着伏特加的后劲可真大，他又开始头晕了。

Anatoly忽然拽过他的右手放到自己终于又全勃起的欲望上，然后一边带着Mitchell的手为自己手淫，一边撑在沙发背上继续骑着他的阴茎操自己。每当躺着的男人顶起腰跨他就配合的重重坐下去，精液混着润滑剂在不断的摩擦中生出细密的白色泡沫，堆积到阴茎根部沾湿四周的阴毛，臀部起落时粘连出的丝线带起湿粘的水声，无论从视觉听觉上来说都淫靡无比。 

“Tolya……”Mitchell小声叫道，“我快……就快……”他松开抚摸Anatoly的手，两手都搭在他髋骨上，只觉得强烈的快感一下下撞击着他的神经，发热的小腹越绷越紧，他的鼻腔里泻出细小的哼声，蹬着沙发的小腿几乎抽搐起来。

Anatoly更用力的收紧身体在Mitchell的阴茎上套弄着，气息不稳说：“射吧，射出来。”几乎下一秒，一股热流就冲进了他的体内，伴随着美国人粗哑的呻吟，与身侧力道大的几乎能留下淤青的抓握。在Mitchell高潮过去，身体放松下来后，他改为抵着那根还没彻底软下来的东西小幅度画圈研磨，慢悠悠的压榨出里面残留的最后一丁点的精液。

Mitchell觉得自己很可能连脑子都一起射出去了，全身都轻飘飘的随着Anatoly扭动的臀部摇晃。他摊开手掌抚摸对方汗湿的身体，描画着那些刺青的线条，一路从腰腹滑上锁骨。

人口贩子在Mitchell的手抚上他颈侧时歪头叼住了一根手指，他捏着男人的手掌开始在五指上逐一舔舐。Mitchell大大的吸了口气平复自己对于这情色表演的情动反应，自由的那只手握住Anatoly尚未发泄的性器上下滑动起来。他用带有枪茧的地方磨蹭顶端敏感的小孔，接着揉捏底部饱满的阴囊，Anatoly回应地轻咬住他的指甲，呼吸越发粗重。很快，Mitchell的手指就被一小股液体沾湿了，因为不久前刚刚射过一次，所以并没有那么浓稠，他借着那些滑腻的白液继续爱抚了一会儿Anatoly疲软的阴茎，直到他抬起身体让体内属于Mitchell的部分滑脱出来。

“Tolya……”Mitchell轻声唤道。

Anatoly靠着沙发背歪坐在他腰上，声音懒散的回他，“什么？”

“亲亲我好吗？”棕发男人眨眨眼，手指点点自己的嘴唇。

“哼，你是小孩儿吗？”人口贩子好笑的喷了下鼻息，却依他说的俯下身送上了一个吻。

“我们得在Vladimir回来之前把这里收拾好。”亲吻间隙忽然想起什么的美国人不安的说。

听到自己哥哥的名字，Anatoly笑了出来，他知道Mitchell很怕Vladimir，“他在几百公里之外呢，今天恐怕赶不回来。”在Mitchell下巴上咬了一口，继续说，“所以沙发可以等一下再整理，在那之前给你个机会先把我的屁股收拾好。”

Mitchell把Anatoly搂紧，两人的嘴唇重新贴合前小声说道：“没问题。”


End file.
